


The Interrogation

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mentions of Kidnapping (mentions no details), Minor Character Death, Swearing, Violence, mentions of past incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Tenten always knew her family history would come back to bite her. She just didn't expect it to be like this. "I'm going to need an engagement ring and Shino's coat." [Shino x Tenten]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Started and finished this whole thing in a day and an evening! One of those 'won't leave you alone until it's done' ideas! Let's face it, the only good thing about our girl Tenten being left in the dark backstory wise is, within reason, you can let your creative juices flow! This is like the fifth backstory I've made for her at this point xD
> 
> Trying for something a little darker with this one; please read the warnings and hope you like! =]
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Kidnapping (mentions, no details). Strong Language. Light Swearing. Mentions of Past Incest. Minor Violence. Minor Character Death.

She stopped mid polish of her kunai to lift her head to her window; sensing the newcomer before they became visible.

"Tenten," an ANBU member started, crouched on her balcony's railing. "The Hokage has requested your presence."

"Okay I'll head right over."

The member in the frog mask didn't move. "I am meant to escort you immediately."

She frowned at that; that was different.

The weapons user was escorted to the Hokage Tower but to a side branch and underground were the interrogations of prisoners took place.

"Hokage, Shizune," she greeted the Hokage and her assistant when the ANBU member left into the shadows; they both looked tense but glad to see her. "What's going-?"

Her sentence cut off as her gaze turned in the direction they were both facing.

Through the glass pane was a single adult man, around nineteen or twenty years of age, sitting in a seat beside a table, his wrists bound to metal cuffs attached to the table glowing blue to cut off his chakra. His short brown hair the same colour as her own, his hard eyes the same colour as hers, his complexion the same as hers.

"I thought he was dead," was all she could seem to say.

"So did we all," Tsunade started in a tone that only meant bad things were about to unfold for her. "But no; he has taken over your father's work."

Tenten felt angry tears prick her eyes. The absolute _idiot_.

"He has taken five high ladies that we know off."

Tenten felt her shoulders sag. "When were they taken?"

"The last one was taken last night, that's how we caught him."

"And the girl before that?"

"A week ago."

"Then four of them are already dead," the weapon's user stated simply. "You might have a chance to find the most recent one alive."

Shizune spoke up then.

"The interrogation unit have been trying to get a location of his base out of his memories but they keep-"

"Finding unrelated ones? It's a jutsu my father used to do to. You won't find the location that way."

"We need you to get it for us," Tsunade turned to her. "To save that girl's life."

Tenten always knew her family history would come back to bite her. She just didn't expect it to be like this.

"I'm going to need an engagement ring and Shino's coat."


	2. Chapter 2

Both him and his father had been summoned to the Hokage Tower by ANBU escort; his father had been given extra instructions and seemed to fetch something before they headed out.

They were brought to the interrogation rooms under the Hokage Tower and that made him uneasy. His unease turned to outright confusion when he saw who accompanied the Hokage and the Hokage's assistant.

"Tenten?"

She gave him an awkward wave in return. She had taken out her buns and taken off her headband, she had also removed her gloves and her outer white top leaving her in a clingy white tank.

"You asked for us Lady Hokage?" His father started.

"Did you bring it?" The blonde immediately asked back.

"I did," his father took something out of his pocket and offered it to the Hokage, a small black box. "But I don't under-"

"Give me it please," Tenten asked holding out her hand.

Shibi placed the box in the girl's offered hand.

"Is that-?" Shino started.

"Your mother's engagement ring yes."

"What; do you need that for?" Shino couldn't help but ask.

Tenten immediately took it out of the box and placed the piece of jewellery on her ring finger. Setting the box on the table with her other abandoned possessions, she flexed out her fingers.

"Lucky it fits," Tenten stated before turning her gaze on him. "Shino I need your coat."

"My; coat?"

She merely nodded with that strained smile again before flexing her fingers at him in a 'gimmie' motion.

He removed his green coat and he offered it to her and she slid it on. It almost drowned her, she was so skinny and his shoulders so much wider than her own. She started rubbing the coats collar into her neck and its sleeves against her arms. She then turned to Tsunade. "Do I smell like him yet?"

Shino felt himself blink. That was a weird question.

"It'll be easier if I smell like Shino," he saw the Hokage nod before Tenten turned back to him, arms raised slightly. "Shino can I hug you for a bit? I need your smell on me."

"Why; do you need this; exactly?"

She didn't wait for an answer; she unzipped his black coat and hugged him under it.

"Tenten," he spoke in alarm at her being so forward.

"What; is happening?" His father asked the Hokage.

Shino tried to shuffle out of her grasp when she started rubbing herself on him like a cat but she held on tighter. The blonde must have seen his distress but didn't offer any help.

"Please Shino just; let her do what she needs to do."

He stilled then but couldn't stop the flinch when she rubbed her forehead against his neck. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she placed an open mouth kiss to his neck and sucked lightly.

" _Tenten,"_ he stressed again.

"Sorry," and she did sound it, even as she did it again. "But it will be easier if I smell like you."

"You said that already; but you have yet to state _what_ will be easier."

The Hokage spoke instead of the girl currently trying to wear him like a second skin.

"We have an S Rank criminal in the interrogation room; and Tenten will be doing the interrogation."

As weird as his brunette friend was acting his hive buzzed angrily along with his emotions at that and his arms raised and held her to him, as if to protect her.

"You can't send her in to interrogate a criminal of that calibre; why? She is untrained, she will get hurt."

Tenten actually snuggled into his hug more.

"Shino is right," his father immediately backed him up. "A sixteen year old Chunnin is hardly a-"

"It can only be Tenten in this case we're afraid," Shizune added this time.

"You ready?"

Tenten turned her head in his hold to nod over her shoulder. "Yes Hokage."

Shino grabbed her arms when she started pulling out of the hug. "Tenten; what is happening here?"

The Hokage spoke over her shoulder as she turned to start down the corridor with her assistant and his father.

"You can watch through the observation window with us if you control yourself."

Shino's frown only deepened. Control himself? What on earth did that mean? He felt Tenten grip his arm, stopping him from following.

"Hokage, can I have a second with Shino?"

The blonde nodded. "Make it quick."

When Shizune, Tsunade and his father started down the hall his grip on her arms increased.

"Explain this strange situation; quickly."

"I can't really," she gave him that pained smile again. "I just needed you to know that," she took his hands in her own. "I'm going to have to say some really _weird_ things about us, about our relationship," that made him frown. "Just know that I have to say those things okay? And know that," her grip became bruising. "Know that I'm _sorry_."

"That is; not; an explanation," he almost hissed at her. "In fact; that has only given; more questions."

"I know and I am _sorry_ ," she released his hands with a sad expression. "Just; try to forgive me okay?"

She turned and walked towards the others.

He went to stand beside his father who was staring through the large glass pane in the wall. A single brown haired man was leaning his head on the table in front of him, looking far too still to be truly relaxing. He didn't look dangerous, but then S Rank criminals never did at first glance.

"Good luck," Shizune told Tenten with a shaky smile. "Remember we're right here if you need us."

The weapons mistress rubbed his collar into her neck once more before shaking out her hands and opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the glass he saw the man with his head down flinch violently as soon as Tenten closed the door. When his head snapped up his eyes went wide.

Tenten started talking, voice light, as if she was simply talking to anyone else she knew. "Hello brother."

Shino froze. Tenten had a brother?

"Tenten;" the man breathed his friend's name like a prayer; it made the insect tamer wildly uncomfortable. "Oh _please_ tell me that's you?" He almost sounded like he was in love with her; the amount of devotion that suddenly entered his voice. "You're alive! You're here!"

"I thought you were dead," she carried on casually, leaning against the wall furthest from the table.

"I thought you were too," the man gushed with open excitement. "I would have-"

He cut off when he tried to stand tall but the cuff around his wrists, the ones that cut off his chakra Shino knew, also kept him at the table hunched over, unable to stand at his full height. He growled in frustration.

"Release me sister."

"You need to tell them where the girls are," Tenten told him not moving from her spot on the wall. "The high ladies you took."

"If I knew you were alive I wouldn't have," he pulled at the cuffs again in a futile attempt to free his hands. He nearly slumped over the table; still giving Tenten those love filled eyes. "They meant _nothing_."

He seemed to take a large sniff through his nose then before his face scrunched up. "Why do you smell like _them_?"

"Like who?" She asked back and his angry face only grew when she made his coat sweep out around her as she stood.

"You smell like the ones who _killed father;_ a filthy _Aburame_."

Shino felt his breath catch. An Aburame _killed_ Tenten's _father_? But yet, she was his friend, she trusted him didn't she? She hugged him willingly only a few minutes ago. Why would she trust him like that if what her brother said was true?

"Don't tell me you're shacking up with one of those insect _basterds_?" The man sneered pulling angrily at his restraints.

Well Shino could understand why she wanted to smell like him, Aburames seemed to be an easy way to get under his skin.

"I'm not _shacking up_ with anyone," Tenten's brother relaxed at that with a deep sigh. The weapon's mistress was over to the table and shoving her left hand ring finger in his face the next second. "He's my fiancé."

That explained the ring they requested then.

The man actually pulled at the cuffs so hard this time the table gave an angry creak. He forced himself to remain standing this time; he made Tenten look like a child in relation to how tall he was even when still bolted to the table.

Shino felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "She is fine. Be still."

He didn't even realise how loud his hive truly was with echoing his want to run in and protect the Team Gai member.

" _Have you lost your mind sister_?!" The rage on his face didn't scare Tenten, not for a second. "You would betray me and father so openly?!"

"Sit _down,"_ she stated firmly, Shino could admit to himself she was handling herself well. "Or they'll come and take me away and I won't be allowed to talk to you anymore."

She ran a hand along his jaw and Shino's stomach clenched at the dopey loved up look in Tenten's eyes and the airiness in her voice. "You want me to stay don't you?"

The man rubbed his face into her palm like a child starved of affection. "Yes; more than anything."

"Then _sit_."

He did as she told but in slow clunky movements.

"As to answer your question," she continued stepping away from the bound man, starting an almost lazy track around the table. "I have not lost my mind. Shino is nothing but lovely to me."

"Is he at least titled?" Her brother threw her way looking repulsed. "I would be disappointed in you for spreading your legs for anyone that wasn't at least a clan heir."

His father had to grab his arm, hard, at that to stop him moving that time.

"Be _still_ Shino."

"If you can't contain yourself Shino you'll need to leave," the Hokage hissed that time.

Shino had to grit his teeth with a harsh exhale to remain on the spot; his hive buzzed angrily at not being allowed to devour the prisoner for him, for their insult of their gorgeous friend.

Tenten didn't even seemed phased by that remark; like she was expecting it.

"He _is_ the heir; not that it matters," she raised her chin as she walked. "He is my friend and my lover first."

"An _Aburame_ sister," the bound man lowered and shook his head in disappointment before looking at her again. "Were there no other available clan heirs to bed?"

"There was," Tenten took on a dreamy look. "But I wanted _him_."

Shino forced himself to remember that Tenten was not _actually_ talking about reality at that.

That only seemed to make her brother angrier. "You _sought him out_?"

Tenten let a smug smile appear on her face. "I did."

The cuffs rattled again.

"It took time of course," she did a little spin in her walk, like she was casually talking about the weather and not taking him as a bed partner. "They're a proud clan, filled with smart, talented, gentlemen and Shino is no different. It took a lot of patience to entice him into my bed. The same type of perseverance it takes to make a doll," she looked sideways at her brother then. "You would have been _proud_ at my _patience_."

"I am _not!"_ The criminal hissed back with another useless pull at the cuffs. "Anyone else sister; _anyone_. Why did it need to be the clan that killed our beloved father?"

" _Beloved father_ ," Tenten sneered and it was probably the only time Shino had seen such an expression on her face. "He was _your_ beloved father. _I_ was nothing but a _doll_ to him," she stuck out her chin at him. "A doll to _you_."

"The most beautiful doll in existence, look at you," he practically fell over the table again as he stared up at her, his eyes roaming over her in appreciation. "You're _exquisite_."

His devoted eyes turned determined.

"If I had known you were alive I would have found you; I would have _never_ stopped looking for you," her brother breathed like he was talking to a lover. "It would be _my_ side you stood beside, it would be _my_ ring you wear," he gave a contemptuous look towards her left hand. "It would be _my_ seed in your womb. It would be _my_ children you would carry."

Shino wasn't squeamish, not in the slightest, but that made his stomach turn. He also saw Shizune turn around with a disgusted look.

She crossed the room to him again placing both hands on his jaw this time. His body seemed to instantly relax at the touch.

"We would make beautiful children brother," she ran her thumbs over his cheekbones, pretending to look in love again. "I can't deny you that."

Shino thought he might be sick.

"You would by _my_ queen," he rubbed his face against her hands again like he had done earlier. "You are _still_ my _queen_."

"I'm not your queen; not anymore," she ripped her hands from his face and he looked like the movement physically wounded him. "I'm Shino's queen."

"You don't need that Aburame _scum_ anymore; you have _me,"_ it looked like her brother tried to launch himself across the room to follow her which only resulted in him half slumped over the table. "I'll get out of here, and when I do, he's the first person I'll kill for having the nerve to touch you that insect basterd son of a-"

Tenten slapped him then and Shino's hive buzzed in triumph.

"Don't talk about Shino like that," Tenten hissed and Shino's hive practically called out to her. That in love look coming back into her eyes. "Shino is _my_ king," not his hive but his very _blood_ sung at that.

He gave himself another harsh mental shake.

"How could he be? You are _mine,_ " her brother swallowed harshly between heavy breaths forcing himself to sit back in his chair. "We were _destined_ to make perfect dolls together from the first moment I had you all those years ago."

"Oh Kami my lady he hasn't?"

Shino heard Shizune say the words that were in his own head.

"I'm afraid it's true," was all the Hokage said eyes hard as nails.

"You don't love me," Tenten breathed standing beside her brother now.

The prisoner looked like she had just smacked him again.

"I do! I always have!" He pulled at his restraints to turn sideways to look directly at her. "I am the _only_ one alive who _truly_ loves you!"

"Then why did you take those girls? Those cheap imitations," Tenten took a hold of his jaw then. "Do they even smell as good as I do?"

Her brother gave her an unreadable expression. "No one will ever smell as good as you do. No one will ever be as _beautiful_ or as _perfect_ as you are."

"Imitations?" His father breathed in question.

"Their father was obsessed with what he called the 'perfect doll'. He was a puppet master, like Sasori or Kankuro," Tsunade explained looking slightly sick. "Tenten, his own flesh and blood, he considered her a most beautiful doll. As close to perfection as he could get."

"The women he took," his father continued. "Do they look like her?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin," Tsunade confirmed. "All like Tenten."

With every passing second Shino wanted nothing but to take Tenten away from this place more and more.

"Why is she talking about smell?" Shizune asked this time.

"That was how their father picked which high ladies he wanted to turn into dolls; by their smell. He even created his own jutsu to heighten his own sense of smell, not as powerful as an Inuzuka but close," Tsunade sighed. "Her brother must have done it too, you saw how he reacted to her smell when she entered the room."

Shino turned back to the glass.

"I needed to start a family, needed more dolls. Just like Father wanted," her brother had an open, pleading expression. "With you gone all I could _find_ were cheap imitations."

He looked ecstatically up at her now.

"But now that I've found you, I can take you from this place, we can make the most perfect, beautiful, dolls together," he grabbed her then, with a forward movement of his head as far as it would go and a clamp down of his teeth in her top, and pulled her towards him. He forced his head into her clothed stomach to rub his cheek and forehead against her and Shino felt his father's hand once again holding him in place. "Father will be so _proud,"_ the man's face scrunched up then and he released a growl. "And we can get that _disgusting smell_ off you!"

"That _disgusting smell_ is my fiancé," she shoved him then to take a few steps away and Shino felt himself relax.

She stood with her back to the restrained man when she next spoke.

"I love him. I love Shino. I love him with all my heart," the Aburame's hive hummed at his swirling emotions at that; he had never heard anyone except his father say they loved him; fake or not.

She turned back to her broken looking brother at that. "I'm going to marry him, and we're going to start a family. We're going to inherit the Aburame clan and you and father will simply be a bad memory."

Her brother looked positively furious.

"So how _do_ Aburames make children?" The male practically spat. "Do they cum seed like the rest of us? Or does your _precious Shino_ spunk _insects_ that simply _crawl_ into your womb and _multiply_?"

Shino barely had time to grimace at the man's wording before Tenten was across the room again slapping him hard across the cheek for a second time.

"Don't talk about him like that!" He didn't know if it was a nod to her acting skills or if the rage on her face at her brother's slight against him was true.

Her face turned into a haunted smile straight after and Shino felt a shiver at the expression.

"But I can confirm he cums just like everyone else;" Shino actually felt himself swallow heavily at that. "And it's very-" she stood casually and placed her right hand over her stomach. "-potent."

Her brother looked at her, looked at her hand, and back to her face and a look of pure unfiltered panic overcame him.

"No."

"I'm only two months along," her other hand came to join the one on her stomach and a happy look appeared on her face as she stared right at her sibling. "You should feel special; I haven't even told Shino yet."

His father actually looked at him like he was somehow involved in any of what she was saying and he forced himself not to look in his father's direction and to keep looking straight ahead.

"No. No sister please no," he pulled at his bonds again but this time it was more of a wounded animal that knew the killing blow was coming and was trying to get away. "Say you are lying! You are _lying_ to me!"

Tenten then leaned on the table with both hands, getting into her brother's face.

"Do you know what I'm going to do when I leave here brother?"

She leaned in further into the prisoner's face and he tried to scoot his chair back still shaking his head rapidly at her previous admission.

"I'm going to go find my _fiancé_ , find _Shino_ , and I'm going to _drag_ him to my _bed_ and I'm going to let him _have his way with me_."

"No stop it shut up," he actually leaned back in his chair, eyes scrunched up in pain.

"And I am going to take _every drop of his cum inside_ of me."

"No sister please _stop_ ," her brother actually made a crying sound. "If you love me you'll _stop_."

"And do you know what I'm going to do then?" Tenten gave a bright mocking smile. "I'm going to _thank him_ for it;" her smile became positively evil looking. "And _then_ I'll tell him about the baby. He'll be so happy brother. He's always wanted to be a dad," she let out a disappointed sigh. "It's just a shame it's not you isn't it?'"

That seemed to completely break the man as he threw what he could of himself onto the table, curled up into himself and begun to wail and cry openly.

Tenten, face like stone, stood and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

She opened the door, closed it, and then leaned against it. Eyes distance and disconnected from the world around her.

"He'll talk to you now, he'll tell you whatever you want to know," and with that she walked straight back down the corridor, not looking back.

Shino immediately moved to follow her but was stopped by, not his father, but the Hokage's hand on his arm this time.

"Shino. I must remind you this was an S Rank interrogation. Anything said here you _cannot_ repeat to _anyone_."

There was no risk of him repeating _anything_ that just happened. He wished he could scrub the entire conversation he just witnessed, and the wide range of emotions it brought out in him, from his own memory so _he_ couldn't remember it.

"Understood Hokage."

But there was one thing he needed to do.

"I must find Tenten."

He ran down the corridor after her.

His Kikaichu told him she was in a secluded part of one of the Hokage Tower's balconies. When he found her himself she was crying openly. Tenten snapped her head around at his footsteps and the look of terror in her eyes and tear tracks down her cheeks pulled at something in him.

"Oh Shino," she quickly started wiping at her tears with his coat sleeves. "I'm sorry, I just, I-" she paused, blinked, then looked down at her sleeve covered hands. "You probably want your coat back."

"I assure you; that is not why I came," he took a seat in the empty spot beside her and, he didn't touch her, but did lean into her space like a comforting caress in itself. "I came to find you; to make sure you were alright. That seemed; difficult; for you."

"It was," she admitted. "I thought he was dead for so long, still an asshole though!" She gave a broken laugh that was cut off by a watery hiccup. "He was an ass when we were children too. Just like Father."

She looked at him then, the defeated look she had didn't fit on her face. It didn't deserve to be there. Tenten was many things but defeated was never one of them.

"You deserve the truth about-"

"I deserve _nothing_ from you," Shino cut her off. "I was truthful; when I said; I only; came here to check on you."

She raised her hand to swipe at more tears in such a way that his sleeve fell to her elbow and she paused again.

"Your mother's ring," she lowered her hand and ran her right hands fingers over it before moving to remove it. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"It is; of no consequence;" his hands came on top of hers to stop her movements. He brought her hands down to rest on his thigh and his own thumbs ran over the green jewel in the centre of the silver band. "Why? It suits you rather; you can leave it on for now."

She took a second to admire it before sighing deeply, more tears threatening to fall from her beautiful chocolate eyes. "Would anyone ever marry me? If they knew about my family? About-" she forced out a shaky breath. "-about what they made me do?"

He wanted to say something about after seeing the strength of her character today alone, what she was willing to put herself through to protect complete strangers, he would proudly marry her, but didn't know how it would be interpreted so decided on a different answer.

"Sasuke Uchiha's brother killed his entire clan; and; I believe; Sakura and Ino are still madly in love with him despite his family."

She gave another watery sounding laugh at that. "Well I suppose there is that."

The weapons user broke off to give another broken sob and wipe at more tears that escaped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said back there Shino," he watched a tear run over her cheek and his hive, mind and body called out to wipe it away for her. "I can't even imagine what you must think of me."

"I will openly admit it was; strange; to hear you speak about; us; in such a manner."

"Strange," she laughed but it was a sad sound. "Is that the word you really want?"

"It will do for now," he told her honestly; he couldn't say anymore on the subject. His thoughts and emotions still wound far too tight. He would need to decrypt them later when he had the time.

"But know this Tenten," she flinched like she thought he was about to scold her. "You did your duty to help innocent women today and; I know; it hurt you greatly to do it. But you did it anyway; and that is the sign of a truly good person," he lifted her chin to look at him then. "You; are not; your family Tenten. You are yourself."

She gave him a thankful smile even as her tears continued to appear.

"Thank you Shino," she sniffed.

"There is no need for thanking me; why? I merely stated the truth," her lips twitched upwards at that. "Would you; like me; to walk you home?"

"Can-can I have a hug?" She asked sounding like she expected a negative answer. "I know I-"

"You need never ask permission for physical comfort from me Tenten," he replied truthfully raising his arms slightly in open invitation. "I will; always; happily give it."

She gave a small breakable smile before shuffling timidly the rest of the way towards him. When it looked like she was going to hug him, but keep as much distance between them as possible, he pulled her in so she sat sideways in his lap. He was glad he hadn't bothered to zip up his black coat earlier because it meant her face buried itself in his neck and her arms wrapped around his back under his coat. He held her closer when he felt how badly she was shaking, she clearly needed this more than she wanted him to know.

"You smell good you know," she whispered into his neck, her voice unsteady and distant.

He merely hugged her tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

She was so exhausted she fell asleep in his arms only a few minutes later. Clear as day evidence to how far she had mentally and emotionally pushed herself. It was also another testimony to how much she trusted him.

He brought her to her home and laid her on her bed, he removed her shoes but not his coat or his mother's ring; he couldn't seem to bring himself to remove them; he tried not to think about the why.

After leaving a few of his hive to watch over her he headed back to the Hokage Tower, straight to the Hokage's office.

"Did you get what you needed from him?"

Tsunade only seemed mildly bewildered he had returned.

"Where's Tenten? Is she okay?"

"Asleep; and she is safe; why? My hive are watching over her."

The blonde sighed before picking up her pen and beginning to write on the page in front of her.

"I know that was hard for her; but she was the only one who could break him so quickly. He was so broken after what she put him through he told us anything we wanted. At least he wasn't like his father in that regard."

"Have you confirmed the information is correct?"

She looked up at him at that, probably knowing where he was going with this. "I've already sent an ANBU squad. I'll know in an hour or so."

Shino pushed on. "And do you need him; alive; for anything after that?"

Tsunade set her pen down at that.

"I hope you're not suggesting-"

"Let me and my hive take; care; of him," his hive buzzed darkly along with him at the thought. "He would have been executed anyway; would he not have?"

"Part of me isn't surprised you're asking," the medical ninja revealed with another sigh, tapping her nails on her desk. "The way he talked about you even if-"

"You; misunderstand; Hokage," he stressed, and his hive gave another angry buzz. "I care not about what he said about me; but what he said about; her; I-"

His hive buzzed so loud in relation to his anger he was almost deafened.

"I see," Tsunade thought silently for a long, long moment. "I will allow it this time, in this case. I'll summon you if we confirm the information he gave us is correct."

"I'll be outside; why? I am not leaving."

He waited in that same spot he held a distraught Tenten earlier that day. As if to continue fuelling his deep hatred of the man he could still see, clear in his mind's eye, as if he was still looking through the glass.

Should he kill him slowly? Give him time to know why he was dying; or simply be done with him? The quicker he was dead the quicker he would be gone, and unable to hurt Tenten anymore.

His hive called out for that option.

An ANBU member came to interrupt his deep thoughts.

"Shino Aburame, the Hokage has-"

He was already gone.

"The information he gave us was correct, we found one of the girls alive," Tsunade confirmed leaning, ankles crossed, against the front of her desk. "I'll escort you myself."

When he entered the room Tenten's brother was still bound in, the man gave another violent flinch before snapping his head up looking desperate.

"Sister I-" when he saw it wasn't Tenten his eyes hardened. "Who are-?" He sniffed like he did with Tenten and he narrowed his eyes at the Aburame in an accusatory way. "You _smell_ like-"

"I believe;" Shino started, slowly closing the door behind him with a single palm on the wood, staring him in the face, unmoving. "You know my fiancée," the words were out of his mouth before he even realised what he was saying. His beetles gave a sickly sweet hum.

The look of understanding on the man's face was quickly engulfed by unrestrained rage.

"You!" A leg of the table actually left the ground that time with how hard he pulled on the restraints. "You insect piece of-!"

"You will; never;" Shino's fingers flexed and his arms rose. "Touch her; again."

His hive swarmed the prisoner then with the deadly accuracy the Aburames were known for. Shino forced them to go down his throat so he would choke on them, metaphorically choking on the slurs he had thrown at the bun haired woman earlier.

He flailed in his bonds, his eyes wide in fear, they always were; he should have thought about that when he grabbed Tenten earlier.

When he was dead, only minutes later, his hive returned to him, bringing their delight in his death after the displeasure and fury he had created earlier, in both him _and_ Tenten.

"You okay Shino?" Tsunade asked him when he closed the door behind him, and he got the distinct feeling it was because of what he had called Tenten, and not that he had just murdered a man.

"I need to check on Tenten," he replied not stopping and simply heading down the corridor towards the exit.

When he crawled through her bedroom window again he found she hadn't moved in hours but at the small noises he didn't attempt to filter she flinched and lifted her head to look at him.

"Shino."

He crawled to lie beside her and she immediately pulled herself to him, fist in his top and as he brought her to be fully beside him, his hive tried to send out comforting hums to the both of them.

"Is he dead?" She mumbled into his chest.

He wouldn't ask how she knew to ask; he wouldn't do her the dishonour.

"Yes."

She tilted her head back to look at his face, new tear stains on her cheeks. The interrogation, and the memories it brought with it, haunted her, even in the sleep she had just left. "Did-did _you_ do it?"

His hand came up to curl itself in some of her let down hair at her barely whispered, desperate, question; it fell through his fingers like strands of silk. "Yes."

He felt her release a relieved breath against the skin of his neck; her whole body relaxing at the news.

" _Thank you_."

He pulled her even closer.


End file.
